klockilegofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Antroz
Antroz - wojowniczy Makuta z Xii i członek Bractwa Makuta. Biografia Wczesne życie Około 100 000 lat temu, Antroz został stworzony przez Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui przy użyciu substancji znanej jako Antidermis. Jak inni Makuta, został członkiem Bractwa Makuta, organizacji istniejącej tylko po to by zachować porządek we wszechświecie. Antroz stworzył wiele ras bestii Rahi, aby zaludnić Wszechświat Matoran. Po Wojnie Domowej Matoran na Metru Nui, Antroz został przypisany do pilnowania wyspy Xii. Gdy Teridax zwołał Spotkanie by ukazać swój plan i zyskać przywództwo, Antroz był jednym z pierwszych, którzy do niego dołączyli. Jak inni Makuta, Antroz ewoluował poza potrzebę fizycznego ciała, zmieniając się w prostą formę Antidermis wewnątrz zbroi. Duchy Nynrah, przywołane na Destral przez Teridaxa, pomogły zmodyfikować ich pancerze, aby przystosowały się do nowej wirusowej formy. Zanim odkryto złowieszcze zamiary Bractwa, Antroz miał oddział Toa Hagah pod jego rozkazami. Ci Toa zostali zabici, gdy Toa Norik i jego drużyna zbuntowali się przeciwko Teridaxowi. Antroz polubił Motor Destralu, który został ukradziony podczas ataku Bractwa na Mrocznych Łowców. Karda Nui Antroz został wybrany na przywódcę oddziału Makuta podczas najazdu na Karda Nui; znak jego wysokiej pozycji w Bractwie. Ich celem było przemienienie wszystkich Av-Matoran w Matoran Cienia by zapobiec stworzeniu kolejnych Toa Światła, i kontrolować stan Wielkiego Ducha. Antroz próbował przekonać Icaraxa, który nie był częścią jego zespołu, by do nich dołączył, lecz ostatecznie zaprzestał daremnych prób. thumb|left|150px|Antroz szybujący wraz z Radiakiem Krótko po przybyciu do Rdzenia, Antroz wysłał trzech Makuta na bagno by kontrolowali część sytuacji stamtąd. On, Chirox i Vamprah polecieli do wiosek by terroryzować Matoran i użyć Robactwa Cienia by zmienić ich w Matoran Cienia. Atakowali wioski przez tydzień, dopóki Matoro nie wpadł przez dziurę w dachu kopuły i nie użył Kanohi Igniki by ożywić Mata Nui. Jasne światło, które pojawiło się z tego powodu oślepiło Antroza, Vampraha i Chiroxa. Troje Makuta odkryli, że mogą użyć Matoran jako swoich oczu, przez co pomogli im po części w walce. Trzech oślepionych Makuta wybrało trzech Matoran Cienia dla swoich "oczu". Antroz wybrał Radiaka jako swoje własne. Trzech Makuta atakowało pozostałych Av-Matoran, gdy pojawili się Toa Nuva. Po postrzale z kuli światła Midak Skyblastera Pohatu, Makuta postanowili się wycofać na pewien czas do swojej kryjówki, gdzie Antroz postanowił poprosić Icaraxa o pomoc. Wysyłając Vampraha by odzyskać Mutrana z jego groty, Antroz nakazał szalonemu naukowcowi stworzyć latające Rahi możliwe do przebycia ogromnych dystansów w krótkim czasie, z wystarczającą mocą by poradzić sobie ze wszystkim na swojej drodze. Antroz wysłał później Radiaka by wprowadził Toa w pułapkę, po czym zaatakował Photoka i Pohatu gdy w nią wpadli, a później też Lewę i Kopakę, którzy przybyli im pomóc. Mimo, iż Lewa uciekł, Antroz złapał Toa i spętał łańcuchami w jego grocie, po czym ruszył w pościg za Lewą i Tanmą, szydząc z jego porwanych przyjaciół. Wracając do swej groty, Antroz rozmawiał z zawieszonymi, nieprzytomnymi ciałami Kopaki, Pohatu, Soleka i Photoka, dopóki Lewa i Tanma nie zaatakowali go z zaskoczenia, sukcesywnie ratując swych kompanów. Toa odeszli, gdy przybyli inni Makuta. Póxniej, gdy Mutran i Chirox stworzyli hybrydę Rahi i Matoranina, Antroz określił ją jako wystarczająco idealną, i nakazał Vicanowi wywieźć to poza Karda Nui w kierunku Destralu by dostarczyć wiadomość Icaraxowi. Toa Nuva podstępem użyli Kiropa do wprowadzenia ich do Ula Robactwa Cienia. Niszcząc wejście, dostali się do kadzi Robactwa, nie wiedząc, że Mutran zakrył je za pustą ścianą. Antroz, Vamprah i Chirox pojawili się wkrótce, uwalniając swą moc w kierunku Kopaki i Soleka, którym udało się ubezwłasnowolnić Mutrana. Po oddzieleniu ich, Antroz i Mutran powalili innych Toa i Matoran, pozostawiając Chiroxowi i Vamprahowi rolę pilnowania Matoran, gdy on i Mutran pójdą przesłuchać Toa. Mutran był moment przed wystawieniem Lewy na działanie Robactwa Cienia, lecz Pohatu stworzył dywersję, uwalniając siebie i swych sprzymierzeńców. Ponownie spotykając się z Matoranami i Toa Igniką, Toa Nuva zniszczyli kadzie na swej drodze wyjścia. Przegrupowując się w grocie Antroza, Makuta planowali ostatni atak na wioski. Gdy przybył Icarax, Antroz nakazał mu odzyskać maskę Toa Igniki. Opuścili jaskinie by zaatakować wioskę i znaleźć Toa, tylko by odkryć, że Toa wycofali się by zdobyć trzeci Kamienny Klucz z jaskini Antroza. Podczas następującej po tym walki, pancerz Antroza został przebity gdy Kopaka odbił jego Wzrok Cieplny z powrotem na niego, a Icarax sprawił, że Antroz spadł do bagien, gdzie wysłał Pohatu i Photoka przy użyciu mocy grawitacji. Mutran uwolnił ogromną falę cieni by zakończyć bitwę, a Makuta musieli się wycofać by ponownie połączyć się z drużyną na dole. On, Vamprah, Chirox i ich Matoranie Cienia dołączyli wkrótce do Makuta Mistika by zmierzyć się z Toa Nuva Mistika. Antroz szykował potężną falę Cieni, lecz jego dłoń została zamrożona przez Kopakę, gdy Toa Nuva Phantoka i ich Av-Matoranie przybyli do Toa Mitika. Makuta wdali się po tym w walkę z Toa Nuva. thumb|left|150px|Antroz kradnie Jetraxa T6 Po tym jak Toa Nuva połączyli sześć Kamiennych Kluczy, Tahu udało się włożyć Klucz do środka figury wyrytej na ścianie Codrexu, przez co obniżył barierę wokół Codrexu. Jednakże, Antrozowi udało się po kryjomu dostać do Codrexu po tym jak Tahu wziął Klucz by Makuta nie mogli za nimi podążyć. Kierując się ich głosami, Antroz udał się za Toa i ukradł Jetraxa T6 zanim Kopaka mógł do niego wsiąść. Zmieniając kształt, pozbył się Kapsuły Tridax i był zaskoczony, że odzyskał wzrok przez moc pojazdu. Uciekając od Toa, chwilowo wykierował pojazd na masywny Kamień Świetlny, ładując go energią. thumb|right|150px|Antroz teleportujący się poza Jetraxa T6 Antroz udał się przy użyciu Jetraxa poza Codrex i wdał się w powietrzną walkę z dwoma innymi pojazdami, Rockhohiem T3 i Axalarem T9. Ostatecznie, Kopaka dotarł do pojazdów i zaczął obniżać temperaturę jego pojazdu dopóki ten nie przestał funkcjonować, a Lewa i Pohatu skierowali swoje pojazdy w jego kierunku. Zanim Toa mogli zareagować, Antroz teleportował się poza pojazd, który został przeto przejęty przez Kopakę, i udał się na mała wyspę, gdzie pracował Mutran. Antroz poinformował szaleńca, że nastąpiła chwila by wypełnił swą rolę w Planie. Nakazał Mutranowi znaleźć Radiaka i wezwać go do niego, aby mógł ponownie widzieć i wspomóc Gorast oraz Vampraha w ich starciu z Icaraxem, który próbował pokrzyżować plan. Później, gdy zaczęły się Burze Energii, Antroz próbował przekonać Bitila by ten dołączył do niego w ucieczce z Karda Nui, ten jednak odmówił. Antrozowi nie udało się opuścić bagien i zginął w burzy energetycznej. Charakterystyka thumb|250px|left|Lądujący Antroz Antroz był najbardziej wybitnym strategiem i dowódcą z Bractwa, jak również doświadczonym wojownikiem, będąc głównym porucznikiem Teridaxa. W przeciwieństwie do Teridaxa, nie lekceważył swych wrogów i był bardzo agresywny podczas walki. Mimo wielkich umiejętności taktycznych, jego osobowość nakazywała mu walczyć z przeciwnikiem przy użyciu brutalnej siły. Miał też rzadki dla Makuta honor, będąc przeciwnym oszustwu i podstępom, woląc zwyciężyć uczciwie. Jak każdy Makuta, Antroz posiadał kontrolę nad Cieniem, umiejętność tworzenia Kraata, oraz większość z czterdziestu dwóch mocy Kraata. Na Destralu, Antroz uwielbiał jeździć na Motorze Destralu, pojeździe skradzionym Mrocznym Łowcom. Maska i bronie Antroz nosił Kanohi Jutlin, Maskę Korupcji. Miała ona umiejętność spowodowania gnicia i niszczenia u elementów nieożywionych. Nosił także kapsułę Tridax, gdzie trzymał Robactwo Cienia, oraz walczył przy użyciu pazurów i zatrutych kłów. Formy Jak każdy Makuta, Antroz miał dostęp do wielu mocy, w tym zmiennokształtności. Poniżej przedstawiona jest lista form, które przyjął Antroz: Filmy, w których występuje * Testowa Animacja Antroza * Mini Film Phantoka * Animacja Pojazdów 2008 (reklama) * Animacja Ostatecznej Bitwy Gry, w których występuje Gry Online * Bitwa o Moc * BIONICLE: Mistika Gry Karciane * Karty bitewne Phantoka Komiksy, w których występuje * Komiks 12: Królestwo Strachu * Komiks 12.5 * Komiks 13: Mroczne Bagno * Komiks 14: Koniec Gry * Komiks 15: Mata Nui Powstaje Książki, w których występuje Powieści * Legendy BIONICLE 9: Cienie na Niebie * Legendy BIONICLE 10: Bagno Sekretów * Legendy BIONICLE 11: Finałowa Bitwa Przewodniki * BIONICLE: Przewodnik Makuty po Wszechświecie Opowiadania interenetowe, w których występuje * W ciemność (tylko wspomniany) * Kroniki Mutrana * Blog Takanuvy (niewspomniany imieniem) Zestawy, w których występuje thumb|150px|Zestaw Antroza połączony z Radiakiem Antroz w formie figurki zbudowanej z klocków LEGO pojawił się czterokrotnie. Wszystkie zestawy pojawiły się w 2008 roku. Pierwszym z nich jest 8691 Antroz. Jest to jeden z trzech średnich zestawów Makuta Phantoka. Figurka, jak reszta Phantoka, może połączyć się z odpowiednimi zestawami Matoran. Jej elementy wraz z częściami z zestawów 8947 Radiak, 8686 Toa Lewa i 8944 Tanma mogą posłużyć do budowy kombinera przedstawiającego Spiriaha. [[Plik:Antroz figurka.PNG|thumb|150px|left|Antroz jako zabawka zestawu Happy Meal McDonald's.]] Druga forma Antroza została wydana jako część zestawu 8942 Jetrax T6 latem 2008 roku. Ta forma Makuty zawiera nową formę Kanohi Jutlin i zupełnie odmienny pancerz od tego z zestawu Phantoka. [[Plik:Antroz McDonald's.PNG|thumb|150px|Antroz jako zabawka zestawu Happy Meal McDonald's.]] Antroz został też wydany jako część promocji "Happy Meal" Bionicle w restauracjach McDonald's w późniejszej fazie 2008 roku. Zabawka Antroza była wzorowana na formie nietoperzopodobnej, którą przyjął podczas Oblężenia Karda Nui. Jego numer katalogowy to 6127. Ostatnia figurka, zbudowana z klocków LEGO System była rozdawana m. in w trakcie New York ToyFair. Podobnie jak w pierwszym zestawie, przedstawiała go w formie Phantoka. Kategoria:Makuta Kategoria:Bionicle (pierwsza generacja) Kategoria:Bionicle (postacie) Kategoria:Bractwo Makuta Kategoria:Czarne charaktery